danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 07
The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School's History (希望ヶ峰学園史上最大最悪の事件) is the fourteenth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the seventh episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 25th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary With Ryota Mitarai as your guide, witness the true power of anime! Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 07/Image Gallery'' Plot Outside of the hospital at Hope's Peak, Junko asks Ryota Mitarai what his talent is. Ryota said he is the Ultimate Animator. Junko scoffs that his talent isn't that important, and Ryota gets defensive about the importance of anime. Junko asks to see it. At Ryota's, Junko and Mukuro are so moved that they are reduced to a sobbing mess after seeing the test stages of the anime. Junko is intrigued, and Ryota explains the techniques he uses, and equates it to brainwashing; he justifies it by saying it can be used in a beneficial way while Junko sees it as something she can use to her advantage. In the classroom, Gundham Tanaka is demonstrating his mastery of controlling Grizner, his pet bear. Mahiru Koizumi wonders why a bear is in the class. Hiyoko Saionji sets a flower on Nagito Komaeda's desk, assuming he is dead. Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari wonder where he is, since the school can't get in touch with him. It turns out, Nagito was in a plane crash and was stranded on a tropical island. They also note that Mikan Tsumiki and "Ryota" are gone. Teruteru Hanamura and Kazuichi Soda assume something sexual is going on between them, which angers Gundham, so he has Grizner bite them. In the hall, Ultimate Imposter informs Mikan that Ryota is missing. Mikan goes to the place to check, and finds Mukuro Ikusaba there. Chisa Yukizome meets Juzo Sakakura by the fountain, and Juzo explains that seventeen members of the staff have disappeared. He warns Chisa to be careful, noting his concern for her. Junko has set Ryota up in the office of the missing Steering Committee member. Mukuro brings Mikan to the office, and Junko gets Mikan to watch the anime. She leaves Mikan with Ryota while she and Mukuro go to get Izuru. Junko wants to show Izuru how awesome despair can be. They assemble the Student Council, planning for them to kill each other. The council refuses even after Junko unveils tapes that have their secrets scandals on them, using it as blackmail. Karen Kisaragi, the student council secretary, decides to kill her classmates to rescue her kidnapped mother. Once Karen makes the first kill, the student council members start ruthlessly killing each other. As the chaos unfolds, Junko makes her way into the control room with Mukuro. Junko talks about how despair can make life more interesting, as she observes the massacre taking place on the security cameras. In the end, only Sōshun Murasame survives the killing game with the remaining assumed survivor getting killed in a confrontation with Izuru. Izuru is shocked when the dying council member gets off a shot that grazes his cheek, realizing that despair is unpredictable and can ease his boredom, as Junko suggested. Kohichi Kizakura calls Chisa to inform her of the murders, while Jin Kirigiri argues with the Steering Committee over covering the incident up. Kazuo Tengan says it is for the best, so the school can remain open. Kohichi gives Jin a drink to calm him down. Jin asks Kohichi to look after his daughter if anything happens to him. Junko sends an mass e-mail to all of the Reserve Course students, exposing the Student Council massacre, and of Izuru's existence, which she reveals was created using their parents' hard-earned money. She uses security footage to blame the murders on Izuru, and says the Reserve Course was implemented to get money for human experimentation. This causes the Reserve Course to riot outside while Chisa and her class look down from the windows. Ultimate Imposter reads a note from Mikan, saying she has gone to help Ryota while Chiaki wonders what has happened to Hajime Hinata. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) Trivia * Kazutaka Kodaka's favorite scene in this episode is when the Super High-School Level Imposter pinned Mikan on the wall with , a famous Japanese term.'''Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152589830553/zetsubou-hen-profiles-iii-mitarai-and-friends-sod Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] * In the scene when Junko is informing the Reserve Course students about the Izuru Kamukura Project and the Student Council killings, the art style is a reference to Closing Arguments, a mini-game from the game series. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes